powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mumm-Ra
Mumm-Ra is the main antagonist of the ''ThunderCats'' franchise. He is an undead sorcerer that is an eternal servant of the Ancient Spirits of Evil. Despite his status as a sorcerer, he is actually some sort of demonic being. In various fan-made Power Rangers series. He serves as a major antagonist and as the primary one in some. Mumm-Ra often forms alliances with the likes of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, often with a very poor relationship. History Not much is known about Mumm-Ra or his origins. Other than he is the personification of evil on Third Earth. Mumm-Ra is also the archnemesis of the ThunderCats. He aims to take the Sword of Omens and reclaim the Eye of Thundera, which once belonged to him. Sometime in his lifetime, Mumm-Ra noticed the activity involving Rita Repulsa on Earth. Intrigued, he decided to travel to that planet and join the fray against the Power Rangers. Personality Mumm-Ra is generally described as a cold, ruthless, sadistic, and manipulative being. As he often shows zero mercy towards his enemies and is not hesitant to emotionally damage them. Mumm-Ra is even cautious towards villains he allies with due to concerns about treachery. When he finds definite evidence of them betraying him, he will betray them first. In addition, Mumm-Ra is also a master manipulator. Unlike Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, (who prefer sending magically created monsters after the Rangers) Mumm-Ra prefers the use of manipulating the Rangers into doing his evil bidding and attacking them psychologically. Whether it's brainwashing them with illusions he casts, shapeshifting into the form of their deepest fears, or blackmailing them. Mumm-Ra is also known to harbor a scathing hatred towards Rita as well. He views her as an incompetent buffoon that is too weak to fight with her bare hands and always relys on the same strategy. As a result, he often rejects ideas that she suggests to him; much to her dismay. Mumm-Ra's relationship with Lord Zedd is more akin to that of a bitter rivalry. The two often argue on which strategy to use in order to defeat the Power Rangers and ThunderCats and criticize each others' ideology on evil. For example, Zedd views Mumm-Ra as a spineless coward who always resorts to getting the Rangers to destroy themselves rather than taking them head-on. Mumm-Ra, on the other hand, views Zedd as an arrogant, impulsive blowhard that doesn't understand the beauty of subtlety. Power and abilities Being a master of black magic, Mumm-Ra has wide and diverse range of arcane powers. Which include the following. * Energy Projection '''- Mumm-Ra has the ability to cast energy attacks in order to phase or kill his foes. * '''Immortality - As stated above, he is ageless and cannot die from natural causes. * Healing Factor - In his Ever-Living form, Mumm-Ra can rapidly self-heal any injuries he sustains, no matter how grievous they are. * Necromancy - Mumm-Ra can communicate with the dead and bring them back to life. As shown when he resurrects Ivan Ooze. * Flight - His Ever-Living and raven forms allow him to fly. * Telepathy - Mumm-Ra can contact others mentally. He often uses this for sending messages to his friends and enemies. * Mind Control - Mumm-Ra can control minds via the use of hypnosis and other tactics. * Shapeshifting - One of his most commonly displayed abilities, Mumm-Ra can take on virtually any form he wishes. In one instance, he assumes the form of Zordon to deceive the Power Rangers into retrieving an ancient relic that will tip the scale of the battle into his favor. * Transmutation - Like Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, Mumm-Ra can magically create monsters from plants, animals, and inanimate objects. However, due to his different philosophy on combating the forces of good, he rarely does this. But when he does, the monsters he creates are truly terrifying. * 'Illusions '- Mumm-Ra has the ability to create illusions that range from images from the victim's perspective or detailed lifelike worlds. Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Power Rangers: Anime Warriors Category:Undead Category:Wizards Category:Demons Category:Evil Space Aliens